Caleçon will survive
by Devil's nest
Summary: Quand Martel a l'idée saugrenue d'expulser Kimblee du bar... que de malheurs. En collab avec Poochie, special thanks to Ichihara x'D [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Le caleçon tient bon

_Revoilà une collab avec Poochie... Y aura sans doute un deuxième chapitre, intitulé "La revanche de la brosse à dents"... Ouais bon, no comment hein._

_Nous remercions surtout Ichihara qui nous a donné des idées de titre, il est donc d'elle, on l'applaudit bien fort..._

_**Amrstrong** : Applaudir bien fort..._

_... Ouais bon jfais de la pub mais c'est mon nom d'utilisateur... RUN AWAAAAAY !_

* * *

C'était un jour qui aurait pu être comme les autres, dans ce bar malsaint. Mais celui-ci était tout à fait spécial, il commença d'ailleurs par un hurlement strident provenant de la sale de bain, suivit d'un hurlement de rage. 

- KIMBLEEEEEE !

Un homme aux cheveux longs sortit de ladite salle de bain. Il avait surpris malencontreusement la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Bon, ça va, je sors, roooh... Vas pas nous en chier une pendule non plus...

Martel, enveloppée dans une serviette, fusillait l'alchimiste du regard.

- Et le loquet, c'est fait pour les chiens ?! Pourquoi il a explosé, HEIN ?!

- Le loquet ? Le petit truc qui m'empêchait d'entrer là ?

- Exactement !

- Je l'ai explosé parce qu'il m'empêchait d'entrer...

Martel tapa son front avec sa main. Cet homme allait la rendre dingue si elle ne faisait rien. Il était grand temps que le Devil's nest se débarasse de ses intrus. En gros, de Kimblee.

- Vous, attendez-moi là...

La chimère retourna dans la salle de bain, sous le regard quelque peu étonné de l'alchimiste.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un verre avant de s'installer dans le canapé vide. Il bu son alcool doucement, les yeux rivés sur la porte des chambres et donc la porte que la chimère blonde n'allait pas tarder à emprunter.

Martel finit par ressortir, rhabillée, les cheveux encore humides et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'approcha de l'alchimiste d'un pas décidé, s'arrêta devant lui et croisa les bras.

- Vous allez dégager d'ici, Kimblee.

L'Ecarlate ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il se contenta de sourire devant la mine faussement sévère de la chimère. Après avoir ricané, il se leva, la toisa du regard et passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre les chambres.

Autrement dit, il l'ignorait.

La jeune femme s'énerva devant tant d'insolance, se retourna et attrapa Kimblee par le col, le tirant en arrière.

- J'AI DIT DEHORS !

L'alchimiste continua de ricaner malgré les menaces de la femme qui le tenait ainsi.

- Tu crois vraiment avoir assez de force que pour me faire sortir, petite ?

- Ah, vous voulez jouer ? A votre guise, crétin.

Martel se dirigea vers l'escalier menant vers l'extérieur, tirant toujours le col de Kimblee... Sans Kimblee.

La blonde regardait la veste qu'elle tenait aux bouts des bras, se demandant quand l'homme aux yeux dorés avait-il eu le temps de retirer cette dernière. Elle leva enfin les yeux après un instant de pur réfléxion et vit Kimblee qui reprenait tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre. Elle resta deux secondes sans réaction puis couru vers l'alchimiste, l'attrapant au T-shirt cette fois, tout en jurant, ce qui fit rire l'Ecarlate.

- Tu veux que je tire mon tee-shirt, c'est ça ? Comme tu voudras !

Et sur ce, il enleva son tee-shirt pour ensuite continuer son chemin. Martel regarda le T-shirt qu'elle tenait, puis Kimblee, avant de le rattraper à nouveau.

- Je suis sûre que ça doit vous plaire de jouer à l'exhibitionniste, mais même à poil, je vous ficherait dehors, je vous préviens !

Ce disant, elle attrapa le bord du pantalon et commença à tirer, direction la sortie. Elle s'étala lamentablement lorsque le pantalon passa par-dessus sa tête, dans l'élan.

- C'est pas vrai !

La blonde commençait tout doucement à perdre patience.

- Revenez ici tout de suite...

Kimblee rit joyeusement.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je tiens à mon caleçon !

Martel continait quand même malgré la replique de l'autre dingue et l'attrapa par le caleçon.

- Je vous ai prévenu... Même si je dois vous deshabiller, JE VOUS FERAI SORT... !

La suite de la phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que Kimblee la tirait sans problème vers une chambre, en souriant largement.

- A... Attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ?

La blonde tentait tant bien que mal de resister à l'alchimiste qui continuait de la tirer.

- Tu sais, commença l'homme avec un sourire, à part Greed, y a que toi qui te sois accrochée au caleçon... je trouve ça drôle.

Martel écarquilla lentement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Kimblee l'embrasser et elle chercha des yeux une corde, ou, à la rigueur, une brosse à dents. Elle arriva finalement à se détacher de l'emprise et attrapa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main... C'est-à-dire un peigne.

L'alchimiste regarda le peigne, goutte derrière la tête.

- Tu comptes faire quoi, avec ça ?

- Peu importe tant que vous ne m'approchez plus !

- ... Tu sais, n'importe quelle personne censée n'a pas peur d'un peigne.

Martel réfléchit à toute vitesse et ne trouva rien de mieux que :

- Passez-moi votre brosse à dents ou je garde votre peigne en otage.

L'alchimiste la fiixa un instant, se demandant si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ou si il n'était pas simplement en train de rêver.

- Je veux bien mais ma brosse à dents ne veut pas collaborer.

Et c'est alors que plusieurs chimères passèrent leur tête par la porte, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Martel et Kimblee, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, tournèrent lentement la tête vers eux, se dévisagèrent et se lachèrent, hurlant en même temps, effrayés à l'idée que les autres puissent penser que... bref.

- C'est à cause de son peigne... hurla presque Martel en pointant Kimblee du doigt.

- Mais... Tu étais dans ses bras, commença Dolchatte.

- C'est parce que ma brosse à dents voulait pas collaborer, expliqua Zolf sous les regards médusés de toutes les chimères présentes comprenant Martel.

Un court silence se déroula, avant que la tête de Greed ne surgisse parmis les autres.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Vous en tirez une tête... ils se sont embrassés ?

Martel retapa sa main sur son front. Elle finirait presque par se demander qui il fallait expulser du Devil's nest.

- ... On pourrait m'expliquer aussi pourquoi Kim est en caleçon ?


	2. La revanche de la brosse à dents

_Voilà le chapitre 2... merci pour les reviews._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir étouffé une rumeur qui commençait à courir sur Martel et lui, Kimblee alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Armé de sa brosse à dents et du dentifrice, il entama le plan "je squatte la salle de bain rien que pour faire chier le monde".

Martel, déjà armée de son peignoire, tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain où se trouvait malencontreusement l'alchimiste. En voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir puisqu'il y avait le verrou de mis, elle frappa à ladite porte mais personne ne lui répondit.

Commençant à perdre patiente, elle attrapa Greed qui passait dans le couloir et s'en servit pour défoncer la porte. L'alchimiste, sous la surprise, faillit en avaler sa brosse à dents et regarda avec des yeux ronds Martel qui venait de reposer Greed par terre, de jolis oiseaux volant autour de sa tête.

- Tu me veux quoi encore la chimère ?

Martel mis un coup de pied à Greed pour le faire dégager avant d'attraper Kimblee par le col de son tee-shirt, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien. Kimblee lui sourit.

- Tu veux encore me tirer mes fringues ?

- ... Continuez comme ça et je vous fais avaler votre brosse à dents. Maintenant, sortez d'ici et allez continuer votre toilette matinale aux chiotte

Mine de rien, elle commençait un peu à s'énerver et ne voulait surtout pas revivre le coup de la veille. L'Ecarlate la toisa un moment du regard puis retourna à son activité. C'est-à-dire, il continua à se brosser les dents comme si la blonde n'était pas là. Cette dernière soupira et le rattrapa par le col de son tee-shirt qu'elle avait laché un peu avant.

- J'ai dit : DEHORS !

Il lui sourit et fit volte-face, continuant son brossage et se dégageant de sa poigne par la même occasion. Celle-ci finit par pousser un juron, l'attrapa par le pantalon ET le T-shirt ET le caleçon, le traînant derrière elle. Kimblee se demanda comment diable allait-il pouvoir se débarasser des trois vêtements en même temps, comptant la brosse à dents dans sa bouche.

Il décida de se débarasser d'abord de la brosse à dents. Mais pas en la jettant comme toute personne normale, non. Il la mit dans sa main frappa et la tête de la chimère avec.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Cette fois-ci, ma brosse à dents veut bien collaborer !

Martel mit un temps à encaisser, puis elle s'énerva vraiment ce coup-ci. Elle retourna en arrière, tirant toujours Kimblee et, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, elle lui mit la tête de force dans la cuvette, folle de rage. L'alchimiste, lui, finit par ressortir la tête, le regard noir. Oui, il avait bu la tasse, et il était encore plus énervé que la jeune femme.

Il se releva et approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre. Martel ferma les yeux. Elle sentait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme elle avait fermé les yeux, Zolf eut une autre idée. Il embrassa la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux, choquée, et chercha à nouveau une corde ou à la rigueur, une arme... Comme la veille quoi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle commença à frapper Kimblee à l'aide de sa brosse à dents à lui, pour le faire lâcher prise. Dolchatte, qui passait devant la salle de bain à ce moment-là, accéléra le pas en se disant qu'il devrait se prendre un café, il commençait à voir des trucs bizarres... genre l'Ecarlate qui embrasse Martel.

Mais Zolf ne lacha evidemment pas prise pour autant. Malgré la brosse à dents qui lui fracassait le crâne, il continuait d'embrasser cette pauvre chimère qui aurait hurlé si elle n'avait pas la bouche prise. Martel eut soudain l'illumination du siècle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kimblee était un homme, non ? ... Enfin, normalement. Elle ferma les yeux et donna de toutes ses forces (et ça ça fait mal...) un coup de genoux bien placé.

Là, il lacha enfin prise. Se tenant pitoyablement l'entre-jambes, il en aurait presque eu la larme à l'oeil. Une fois qu'il se reprit, il lança un regard noir à Martel qui essayait de cacher son rire comme elle pouvait.

- Je vais te tuer...

- Essayez, pour voir.

Elle placa à la vitesse de la lumière les deux mains sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit là. Et pourquoi pas l'inviter à l'exploser pendant qu'elle y était. Zolf avançait dangereusement vers elle. La blonde recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le lavabo. Ses mains de cahque côté de l'évier. Elle chercha quelque chose sur ledit évier.

Et attaqua l'alchimiste avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- Un... Peigne...

Kimblee se prit un fou-rire.

- Je... Arrêtez ou je vous le fais avaler !

Le fou rire de l'homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et pour combler le tout, il se rapprochait imperceptiblement, dans son hilarité. Martel, désespérée, trouva tout de même un point positif : elle était en vie.

- Tu sais, parvint à articuler l'Ecarlate entre deux rires, j'te trouve... fun, en fait...

Elle frôla la crise cardiaque.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais... Je te trouve excellente pour une gonzesse...

Martel, soudain prise d'un doute, posa sa main sur le front de l'alchimiste, d'une part pour le repousser alors qu'il s'avançait, d'autre part pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre. Elle paniqua réellement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une température normale.

- Je ne plaisante pas tu sais...

Il se rapprochait vraiment de trop. Elle tenta encore de le repousser mais bon, c'était un homme et il était donc plus fort qu'une femme. Elle n'arriva donc pas à la repousser. Et il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la chimères.

Elle finit par soupirer et le laissa faire, se disant que plus vite il serait satisfait, plus vite il la relâcherait... c'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, ou plutôt sur l'attroupement de chimères qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle commença à donner des coups sur les bras de Kimblee, pour le faire lâcher, parce que là elle flippait grave.

Zolf, qui n'en avait que faire, continuait tranquillement de l'embrasser.

Dans le lot des chimères, une tête un peu plus famillière que les autres passa. Style avec les cheveux bruns en pointes et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Ah bah on dirait qu'ils sont ensemble, fit remarquer Greed

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, les chimères goutte derrière la tête, Kimblee un peu surprit de le voir là, retenant sans problème Martel ayant envie de tuer l'homonculus.

- Tu nous veux quoi, l'homonculus ?

- Rien... Vous êtes grand maintenant. faites ce que vous voulez mais ne la tue pas Kim. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention.

- PASSEZ-MOI UNE CORDE !

L'Ecarlate rit en retenant Martel qui se débattait, il vint même l'embrasser sur la joue, sachant que ça ne la ferait que se mettre davantage en colère. C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux, comme tout le monde, lorsqu'il vit Greed en train de se déshabiller au milieur de la pièce, malgré tout ce monde (bon, il avait toujours son caleçon, dieu merci).

- GREED ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

- Quoi ? demanda innocement l'homonculus

- ... T'es en train de te foutre à poil devant tout le monde.

- Mais nan, j'utilise la salle de bain, c'est juste que tout le monde il regarde, répliqua Greed en attrapant les bords du caleçon...

Fort heureusement pour le rating, il était seul dans la pièce, une fraction de seconde plus tard. Cependant, pauvre Martel, elle était toujours dans les bras de Kimblee (**Dn** : mais on va pas la plaindre, hein. **Poochie** : oh que non on va pas la plaindre, surtout pas moi ).

Les chimères s'étaient tirées en courant dans leurs chambres. Et Kimblee avait emmené Martel dans la sienne.

- Kimblee, lâchez-moi, par pitié..

- Pourquoi, t'es vierge ?

Elle jaugea un instant l'alchimiste qui venait de l'allonger sur le lit et elle entama de le frapper à l'aide du coussin.

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, CRETIN !

- Alors quoi ?

La blonde continuait de le frapper avec le pauvre coussin mal aimé.

- Chuis pas beau ?

Elle arrêta de la frapper d'un coup. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal en fait. Mais là n'est toujours pas la question.

- Bah tu vois, conclus l'alchimiste avec un sourire avant de venir l'embrasser.

Nous noterons Dolchatte qui écoutait à la porte avec ce superbe objet qu'on les médecins, dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait enfin laissé tomber. Ca la fatiguait de trop toute cette histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant tomber le pauvre Dolchatte bruyamment sur le sol. Là, Martel passa en mode "veine qui palpite sur la tempe". A chaque fois qu'elle baissait les armes, quelqu'un dérangeait, et Kimblee se devait de tout remettre à plus tard ! Non, elle n'attendait pas avec impatience qu'il continue, mais plus vite il serait satisfait, plus vite elle serait libre, bordel !

Un coussin (décidement le pauvre n'était vraiment pas aimé de la chimère) traversa la pièce et vint s'écraser sur le visage de la chimère canine.

- DOLCHATTE, TU DEGAGES !

Kimblee jaugea un instant Martel, puis Dolchatte qui s'était retrouvé dans le couloir. Il se leva et ferma la porte au nez de Dolchatte. Lui aussi voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

_Une suite si vous en voulez..._


	3. Jalousie morbide ?

Merci pour les reviews, les gens :D ça encourage...

( _Nous avons aussi un GreedKim posté uniquement sous le pseudo de Poochie... Merci si vous passez voir._ )

* * *

Kimblee se retourna et le sourire qui avait fleurit sur ses lèvres disparu. Martel n'était plus là. Il s'approcha du lit en fronçant les sourcils et se pencha pour regarder en dessous. Il ne vit donc pas la femme sortir de l'armoire et s'éclipser, mais il entendit bien la porte.

- Et merde !

Il se leva avec lenteur avant de chercher après cette pauvre Martel qui pensait en être débarrassée. Elle se trompait lourdement. Même la cuisine n'était plus un lieu sûr où personne ne pourrait la trouver : elle entendait déjà la voix de Kimblee dans la cuisine, de l'armoire où elle s'était planqué.

- Martel, je sais que tu es là...

En fait il ne savait presque rien, mais on ne sait jamais, hein.

La chimère chercha des yeux de quoi se défendre et sourit largement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur les énormes couteaux de cuisine. Juste au moment où elle allait prendre le couteau, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent. Laissant apparaître la tête de Zolf.

- Bouh !

Martel empoigna le couteau et lui passa sous la gorge. Maintenant, elle se sentait forte.

- Reculez.

L'alchimiste hésita, mais étant donné qu'il tenait à sa peau et qu'il avait les mains en l'air depuis qu'il avait ouvert le placard, il recula, sans espoir de transmuter quoi que ce soit. La blonde sortit avec difficulté du placard dans lequel elle était. Déjà parce qu'il était bas et puis, elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde sous peine de se faire attaquer à tout moment par ce fou.

- Reculez, j'ai dis !

Cependant, Kimblee ne recula plus, il avançait même. Mais en gardant les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer.

- Vous voulez que je vous tue ou quoi ?

- T'en es pas capable.

Il se mit à sourire de façon peu engageante. Et ben oui, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle avait tué trop de gens dans sa vie pour avoir envie que ça recommence. Contrairement à l'homme devant elle qui n'attendait que de pouvoir tuer à nouveau. Raison de plus pour garder le couteau pointé sur lui.

-Allez... lâche ce couteau. Tu vas te blesser. Ce serait dommage.

Que faire ? Appeler au secours et risquer que Kimblee la fasse taire d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou bien obtempérer sagement ?

Sans réfléchir, Martel abaissa lentement le couteau, tandis que le sourire de Kimblee s'élargissait.

- J'ai gagné !

Il l'attrapa par la taille, faisant tomber le couteau au passage et la souleva pour pouvoir l'emmener dans la chambre. Mais Dolchet se mit en travers de sa route. Enfin, inconsciemment en travers de sa route.

- Bah, je croyais que vous... que... enfin...

Il surprit alors le regard de Martel qui disait clairement "SAUVE-MOI, ENFOIRE !". Mais il ne la sauva pas. Malheureusement pour lui, enfin plutôt heureusement, Kimblee lui foutu un coup de pied puisqu'il avait les mains prises.

- Dégage, le clebs. Ta copine et moi on a à faire.

Tandis que Dolchatte couinait parce qu'un coup de pied, ça fait mal, Martel se décida qu'il était temps de hurler

- LACHEZ-MOI ! ESPECE D'OBSEDE !

En entendant le mot "obsédé", Greed apparu.

- On m'a appelé ?

Kimblee regarda Martel puis Greed, goutte sur la tempe.

- Je crois qu'elle parle de moi.

Les yeux de l'homonculus s'écarquillèrent.

- Nooon... Mais tu me l'avais jamais dit, Kimchéri !

- Kimchéri ?

Martel écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

- Comment ça, Kimchéri ?

- Ben... Sois pas jalouse Martel !

- JE SUIS JALOUSE SI JE VEUX !!

Ce fut un énorme choc pour Kimblee et Dolchatte qui s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- Parce que t'es jalouse ?!

Martel vira au rouge, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit

- Euh... Non.

Elle tentait de se rattraper comme elle pouvait mais Greed ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- C'est vrai qu'il est vachement sexy, mon Kimchéri (Greed n'imagine même pas à quel point il a raison)

- QUOI ? hurla la chimère

Là, Kimblee ne bougeait plus, stupéfait. Martel poursuivit.

- COMMENT CA VOTRE KIMCHERI ?!

- Tu savais pas ? Kimblee, c'est l'homme de ma vie, dit-il avec des petites étoiles (non, pas des roses) dans les yeux.

On put entendre une mouche voler, après le vacarme que firent les chimères du bar à se casser la figure ou à faire des crises cardiaques. Après un long silence, cependant...

- Mais c'est GENIAL ! Sortez avec lui, embrassez-le, faites ce que vous voulez mais faites-le et sauvez-moi, par la même occasion !

Oui, Martel rayonnait.

- Je veux bien Martel, mais seulement si tu te joins à nous.

- Bonne idée tiens, ça.

Vous pouvez noter au passage que ça vole bas. Vive le rating ! Après les cinq minutes nécessaires à Martel pour massacrer Greed à coups de Kimblee dans la figure (elle aime pas les couples à trois...), nous pouvons reprendre.

- Non mais et moi quoi encore ?!

Heureusement pour lui que Greed était un homonculus. Parce qu'il se serait déjà fait tuer depuis bien longtemps par la blonde. Kimblee aillant survécu miraculeusement.

- Martel, tu parles vachement bien la france.

Oui, Greed est perspicace (**Poochie** : je l'ai toujours dis que Greed était perspicace, mais on me croit jamais). Sachez également que Greed ne savait pas où se trouvait la France. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce que c'était.

Mais bon, toujours est-il que Martel a finit par regarder dans le vide puis... est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre en un temps record, les bras de Kimblee se refermant dans le vide. Zolf eut juste le temps de jurer avant de se mettre à courir après la pauvre chimère qui n'avait décidément pas de chance. Il frappa sur la porte fermée comme un fou. Hurlant qu'elle lui ouvre la porte en vitesse. Oui, Kimblee avait remarqué que l'homonculus s'était mis aussi à lui courir après et lui aussi voulait se planquer vite fait.

- Bah Kim, pourquoi t'exploses pas la porte ?

- ... Et comment j'me planque, après ?

Finalement, l'idée de Greed étant à moitié bonne, il explosa l'homonculus. Le temps que Greed se reconstitue, Martel avait ouvert la porte par pitié pour l'alchimiste et l'avait vite refermée. Il fallut également quelques secondes à son cerveau pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Et merde !

- Oh mais c'est gentil de m'inviter dans ta chambre...

A la vue du sourire de Kimblee, Martel chercha comme d'habitude une arme et brandit... son peigne. Kimblee regarda le peigne une seconde puis plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir sa brosse à dents rose avec le bisounours bleu ciel dessiné dessus.

- Je savais que t'allais me refaire le coup, dit-il en brandissant ladite brosse à dents.

Martel était trop occupée de s'empêcher d'étouffer de rire pour l'avoir réellement entendu.

- C'est la brosse à dents de Greed ou quoi ?

- Ben oui.

Zolf pouvait se vanter d'avoir au moins une qualité que Martel recherche chez un homme. Il la faisait rire.

- J'allais pas utiliser la mienne non plus.

C'est alors que la chimère remarqua qu'il s'était sensiblement rapproché.

- Mais si on arrêtait de parler de débilités ?

Enfin, Kimblee venait de remarquer que tout au long de cette fic, ils ne parlaient que de débilités. Paix à nos âmes d'auteurs...

- Et de quoi on pourrait parler d'autre ?

Merde, elle venait de le relancer.

- De ce que tu comptes faire si...

Martel paniqua lorsqu'il se penchant vers elle.

- Et si j'suis contre ?!

- Pourquoi tu serais contre ?

- Parce que j'aurais pas envie...

- Et pourquoi t'aurais pas envie ?

- PARCE QUE T'ES A MOI, KIM !

Martel soupira. Des fois elle aimait bien Greed, mais des fois il pouvait être lourd tout en étant d'une aide inconsidérable.

Puisqu'il n'était pas arrivé à ouvrir la porte, Greed avait fait un trou dedans, et l'on voyait juste sa tête dépasser. Kimblee soupira à son tour puis donna un grand coup de pied dans la tête de l'homonculus qui se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Bon... Où on en était ?

- Vous alliez sortir rouler un patin à Greed.

L'alchimiste regarda Martel, goutte sur la tempe.

- …Bon au moins j'aurai essayé.

- Je répète... Et pourquoi t'aurais pas envie ?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi répondre. Une échappatoire, n'importe quoi...

- Votre brosse à dent est chiante.

... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées.

Kimblee aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi absurde.

- Donc... dit-il en se passant la main sur le visage. C'est à cause de ma brosse à dents ?

- ... En fait non, c'est juste qu'on se déteste mutuellement, non ?

Zolf sembla réfléchir.

- Ah ouais... C'est vrai ça.

Un point pour Martel.

**A suivre...**


End file.
